Polar Opposites
by ur1crazedupfruitloop
Summary: Vlad is accidentally sent through the Fenton Ghost Catcher, splitting himself into Plasmius and Masters. Will Danny and Vlad ever be able to find a way to change Vlad back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Polar Opposites

Summary: Vlad is accidentally sent through the Fenton Ghost Catcher, splitting himself into Plasmius and Masters. But without his ghost half merged with his human half, Vlad is getting weaker by the moment. With the Fenton Ghost Catcher broken, will Danny and Vlad ever be able to find a way to change Vlad back to normal?

Pairings: Vlad/Maddie onesided

Author's Note: This is a challenge presented to me by CelloSolo2007. She is totally in love with Vlad and wanted me to write a Vlad-centered story where he gets split, and this is what I came up with. Hope you like is Sapphire!

Chapter 1

_Ding dong!_ Maddie leaned back on the couch and glanced outside to see who was at the door. "Danny, dear, can you get that?" she finally called.

"But you're right by the door!" Danny countered. His frown turned into a sigh of defeat as his mother glared at him. "Fine, I'll get it." He walked from the kitchen to the front door and opened it. "Oh, it's you," he said dryly. "What do you want now, _Plasmius_?" He whispered that last part. Vlad Masters glared at the younger ghost hybrid.

"I can't drop by and see my old college pals?" Vlad asked, looking around Danny to see Maddie, who looked up momentarily before going back to watching the news. Danny frowned.

"No," he answered, then backed up and slammed the door in Vlad's face. Maddie looked up from the television and Danny shrugged innocently. "What?" Maddie sighed.

"Now Danny, I know that Vlad's a creep, but you still shouldn't slam the door in his face like that," she said, motherlike. An evil grin crossed Danny's features.

"Well, how should I have slammed it?" he asked. Maddie shook her head and turned back to her program. "Fine, Mom." Danny opened the door to reveal a very agitated Vlad with a bump on his forehead. "Sorry," Danny said softly. "My bad." He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the growing red lump right in between Vlad's two eyes, which momentarily flashed red.

"No, not a problem, Daniel," Vlad mumbled. "Let's go down to the lab. We need to talk." He began walking, shoving Danny to the side with his elbow. Now Danny was curious.

"About what?"

"Follow me," Vlad said, clearly annoyed. Danny didn't budge. Vlad leaned in so only Danny could hear him. "It's about Dan." Danny's eyes widened and he was on Vlad's heels as they headed down to the lab. Unfortunately, Jack was down there. "Hello, Jack," Vlad said happily. "Do you mind if Daniel and I could talk in private? It's very important that nobody hears our conversation."

"Is it about ghosts?" Jack asked, his voice echoing through the lab. Vlad winced.

"No, it's about school," Danny answered, and Jack nodded, grabbing the equipment he was working with and heading upstairs. He turned around.

"Have fun talking about school!" he boomed before closing the door. Vlad sighed in relief.

"The bumbling idiot," he muttered, and Danny glared at him. "Now, about Dan..."

"How do you know about Dan?" Danny asked pointedly. He was now glaring daggers at Vlad, who was sucessfully ignoring the teen.

"The important thing is that you never turn into that monstrosity of a ghost," Vlad said. "And without any way to split you apart, there will be no way to become Dan. I got rid of those wretched gloves as soon as I saw what you could do with the right amount of power. There is no way that can ever... what are you doing, Daniel?" Danny had walked over to a device that looked like a giant dream catcher.

"This, Vlad, is called the Fenton Ghost Catcher," Danny said, leaning up against the machine. "Effectively separates a ghost from an overshadowed victim. Worked on Tuck like a charm when he was overshadowed by a ghost. However, it also works on hybrids. It splits the hybrid into two beings: ghost and human. It's happened to me once before. Also, both beings have different personalities. Each one is not whole, but only half, and without the other half is incomplete. Do you understand, Vlad, that if either of us were to pass through this that it would have the same effect as those gloves? My future is still possible as long as this is in working order. Too bad, huh?"

To the surprise of both hybrids, the machine began to tip from the weight Danny had put on it. The machine toppled over and passed over Vlad.

"First there was one, then there were two," Danny said, staring at the now two Vlads, one ghost and one human. The two of them looked at each other and screamed. Danny glanced down at the machine. "Oh crud," he muttered as he noticed that the device had broken. "Houston, we have a problem..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I replied to all of them so far, and I promised a couple of them that I'd update, so here it is. Also, sorry about the shortness, I'm a bit rushed.

Chapter 2

"Danny, is everything alright?" Maddie called. Danny opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was frozen in fear. His mom! If she saw this, who knows what she'd do. Danny looked back and forth between Plasmius and Vlad. "Danny, sweetie?"

"Plasmius, you have to hide," Danny whispered, loud enough that the ghost could hear him but his mom could not. The ghost immediately disappeared, and Danny put his hand on his face. What was he going to do? He just split his worst enemy in half! Wait, wasn't that a good thing?

NO! Not when you and your worst enemy have a big secret, and splitting him in half may reveal said secret. This was bad, really bad. And they had no way to put Vlad back together.

Maddie came down the stairs and gasped as she saw the Fenton Ghost Catcher broken and on the ground, Vlad standing right in the middle of the circle. Vlad and Danny both put on an innocent look. "Oh, Vlad and I were just making sure the Ghost Catcher didn't work on humans. Nope, everything's fine, perfectly fine, right Vlad?" Danny jammed his elbow into Vlad's side and Vlad inhaled quickly. Maddie raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Danny's behavior.

"Right," Vlad agreed. "Nothing wrong here. Unfortunately, Danny lost his balance and everything went toppling. Luckily, nobody was hurt." He looked at the two Fentons, they were staring incredulously at him. "What is it?"

"You just..." Maddie began.

"Called me Danny," Danny finished, blinking twice. Vlad was confused.

"But isn't that your name?" he asked. Danny nodded, then shook his head in confusion.

"Yes, but you always... _always_ call me Daniel," he replied. "You only call me Danny when you're angry at me." The phone rang and Danny sighed. "I'll get it." He ran upstairs, leaving Vlad alone with Maddie.

"Is there something wrong?" Maddie asked, putting the back of her hand to Vlad's forehead. Vlad removed her hand.

"Nothing's wrong, Mads," Vlad said, and Maddie stepped back in shock.

"My God, you haven't called me that since before the accident," she whispered. "I think the Catcher did have an effect on you, just different than on a ghost. It's changed your personality."

Danny put the phone on the reciever and turned around. He was suddenly suspended in the air, a gloved hand holding him by his throat. Danny struggled for air, clawing at the hands to try to loosen their grip.

"Hello, Daniel," a voice said, and the last thing Danny saw was blood red eyes before everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back, and with some action (for Sapphire, she keeps bugging me) so here's Chapter 3. And I have Microsoft Word now! Wahoo! **

**Chapter 3 **

The first thing that Danny noticed when he finally woke up was the wooden floor he was on. Wait, it wasn't a floor, it was a wall… what? Danny looked around and his vision finally cleared, revealing that he was chained to a wall. Danny sighed and turned intangible, slipping free of the shackles that had previously bound him to the wall.

"Well, Daniel, I see you've finally woken up," Plasmius's voice filled the empty and silent room. "Quite the touching reunion, I see. Tell me, boy, did you really ever think about what would happen when I was separated from that pitiful human? Did you ever think of the consequences? I didn't think so."

"Vlad, you can't beat me," Danny said, and Plasmius grabbed his throat again. Danny gasped for air, and Plasmius threw Danny into the wall.

"No, I let you win because my human half held me back," Plasmius corrected. "You would have never won against me if I hadn't let you go easy. I was naïve then. I had a _heart_." Danny grunted and stood up again.

"You can't," Danny spat. "I have something more powerful than anything you could ever gain." Plasmius growled and shot a blast at Danny, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

"I suppose, out of respect for our past, I should let you live," Plasmius began. Danny's eyes widened. "But that's not how I work." Another blast from the ghost sent Danny flying into the wall, cracking it at the contact. Danny struggled to his feet and charged at Plasmius, transforming mid-run. But he simply phased through the ghost. This caught Danny off balance, and he fell onto his face.

It was then that he recognized where he was. He was in the attic! "Danny?" a voice called out. Danny changed back into his human form from lack of energy just before two figures appeared. "Danny!" his mother's voice exclaimed and Maddie ran up to him. She looked up at Plasmius with anger. "You stay away from my son, you ghost." Vlad appeared behind her and his eyes narrowed. He knelt down beside Maddie and started tending to Danny's more serious wounds, such as the cut on his arm.

"You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me, this would be a very touching little reunion. But of course, I'm not held back by my human half anymore," Plasmius sneered. Danny gasped.

"Don't hurt them, Plasmius," Danny said, standing up slowly and painfully. The older ghost stared Danny down.

"And why shouldn't I? They're just pathetic humans, I can get rid of them easily," Plasmius said.

"Vlad!" Maddie cried out, and Danny turned to see Vlad unconscious in Maddie's arms. He'd fainted, but why?

"What did you do to him, bastard?" Danny screamed. Plasmius flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his shirt.

"I didn't do anything, Daniel, you did," he said. "When the Ghost Catcher passed over us, it split our personalities, remember? And, fortunately for me, it split the life energy. However, I obtained most of the life energy, and soon it's all going to be mine. His life in slowly draining and transferring to me. Isn't that dandy?"

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He shot a powerful green orb at Plasmius, but it was easily blocked by a small shield. Danny was out of energy. He fell to his knees and started crying. Plasmius was right. He couldn't win.

He heard a gasp from behind him and he turned to see his mother staring at him. Oh crud, he'd forgotten she was there. "Danny, what was that?" she asked shakily. Danny sighed.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Danny said. "But first…" He stood up and spun quickly, shooting a blast towards Plasmius, but the blast dissipated when it hit the wall behind him. "Darn it, he disappeared!"

"Danny, what's wrong with Vlad?" Maddie asked.

"A lot, actually, and it's all my fault," Danny answered slowly. Maddie opened her mouth to reply but Danny interrupted her. "Mom, listen to me. The Fenton Ghost Catcher fell on accident. It fell over Vlad and… split him in half. I knew it could happen, but I didn't want it to, and I certainly didn't expect it to end up like this. Mom, I need your help, and so does Vlad. He's losing energy, fast, and Danny Phantom is the only one who can stop Plasmius from draining Vlad."

Danny sighed heavily, then two blue rings formed around his waist, changing him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

"Mom, meet the second ghost hybrid in existence," Danny stated. "The first hybrid is unconscious in your arms at the moment."

"What?" Maddie squeaked. "I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to, yet…" Danny said.

**Author's End Note: Do you like the references to the Ultimate Enemy? They just seemed to fit. And you'll notice something later about Vlad and Plasmius. I don't count this as a cliffhanger, really. Review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I personally love this chapter, because it gets into the Maddie/Vlad shipping. At the beginning of this story I said it was one-sided, and most people probably thought it was Vlad's side of the pairing. Well, most people don't know how I write. You'll see what happens in this chapter. Don't worry, nothing extreme will happen yet (the worst is yet to come). They don't even kiss until Chapter 6 (after the next fight in Chapter 5). I'm actually going to raise the rating to T because it's going to get a little... romantic later on. Maybe I should add romance as a genre, too...**

**Thank you all for reviewing and being loyal to the story, and thanks to Sapphire for diligently telling me what I suck at (but saying it nicely), even though I don't listen to her advice (I'm just kidding, Sapphire). It's hard for me to change the way I write for this story. I had a hard time with the fight scene in the last chapter. I'm not an action writer; let's face it, that fight scene sucked! But, thank you all for supporting this story, however horrible it may be. **

**Chapter 4 **

"Mom, we have to find Plasmius," Danny said pleadingly. His green eyes drifted down towards Vlad. "Please, _please_ wake up, Vlad. We need you. You know Plasmius better than me. Please…" Danny knew that he couldn't fight Plasmius on his own. He needed help. "Jazz, where's Jazz?" he asked, suddenly looking up.

"In her room reading, why?" she asked, but was left without an answer as Danny shot through the floor, disappearing from sight. "Never mind, then." She looked down at Vlad, who was breathing softly in his unconsciousness. "Vlad, wake up. We need you. We can't do this alone. Please, Vlad. Danny needs you." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "**_I_ **need you, Vlad. I—"

"Mom!" Jazz's voice called out, interrupting Maddie mid-sentence. "What happened?" the teen asked, running towards the two figures on the ground. "Danny told me that… is that Vlad?" Maddie smiled. Her daughter was so bright, to have known about Danny for so long.

"Vlad Masters," Maddie answered. "Vlad Plasmius is on the loose, and Danny needs all the help he can get. Where is Danny?"

"Um," Jazz answered hesitantly. She finally answered. "He's in my room."

"We have to go, Jazz," Maddie said sternly. "Right now. Every second we waste is a second that Plasmius can kill someone. He isn't human anymore; he doesn't have any emotions now." Jazz nodded.

"I'll go get Danny," Jazz said, and she ran back down to her room, where Danny was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. "Danny, get a hold of yourself. You're Danny Phantom, for goodness sakes. You're a hero, and heroes don't cry. Even if they are fourteen years old." Danny looked up with a small smile. "Now let's go, Mom's waiting for us."

Maddie sighed and stood up, holding the unconscious man in her arms. "My goodness, you're light as a feather, Masters." She slowly made her way down the stairs and out to the Specter Speeder in the basement. Jazz and Danny were waiting. Maddie transferred Vlad to Danny's arms, and Danny put him in the back seat of the vehicle, while he, Maddie, and Jazz sat in the front.

"I'm driving," Danny stated firmly. He revved up the engine and the vehicle drifted into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Maddie almost jumped when she heard stirring in the back seat. She turned around and sighed in relief at the sight of Vlad sitting up, awake and alive. "Thank God," she whispered. "Danny, sweetie, Vlad is awake." Danny, Jazz, and Maddie had been switching shifts, and now Jazz was the one driving while Danny slept on his sister's shoulder. 

"Mom, he's asleep," Jazz whispered. Maddie nodded and crawled over the back of the seat. She sat beside Vlad.

"Are you alright, Vlad?" she asked sincerely. Vlad nodded.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around. Maddie smiled, glad to hear his voice again. She had begun to worry, fearing the worst for her college friend.

"We're in the Specter Speeder, heading towards Wisconsin so we can kick your other half's ectoplasmic butt." Vlad's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, other half?" When he saw Danny Phantom asleep on Jazz's shoulder, he knew the gig was up. "I guess he told you, then." Maddie nodded and put her hand on top of his.

"We have to find Plasmius so we can merge you back together. While Danny and Jazz are throwing punches at Plasmius, you and I will begin working on a new version of the Fenton Ghost Catcher," Maddie explained. "Then you and Plasmius will be one again, and you'll be back to your good old jerky self." She smiled and Vlad smirked playfully. Vlad put his arm around Maddie's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ahem," Jazz said, her eyes sparkling in the rearview mirror. "If Danny sees you two like that, he might kill Vlad." Maddie sighed and lifted her head up, then scooted down towards the window away from Vlad. "And Mom, what happened to you being a Fenton? As in, you're married to Jack Fenton?"

"I don't know Jazz, honey," Maddie answered truthfully. "It's just that… you wouldn't understand." She sat in deep thought for a second before finally coming up with an answer. "You know how Danny and his friends are. Danny and Sam love each other, but don't want to admit it. Someday, they're going to get married, leaving poor Tucker out in the cold. But one day, Tucker's going to make a comeback and win Sam back from Danny. But it is only a matter of time."

"Wait, Tucker likes Sam?" Jazz asked quietly, not wanting to wake her brother. Maddie chuckled.

"Of course, haven't you read Danny's journal?" Maddie asked. "All he talks about is how Tucker and Sam are never apart, on how Tucker had a crush on Sam in the second grade, on how Tucker and Sam kissed one time…"

"You read Danny's journal?" Jazz asked. "But why didn't you know about Danny Phantom?"

"Because he kept a second journal on his computer that was password protected. I tried everything I could think of but nothing worked," Maddie said.

"It's Danny Phantom," Jazz stated dryly. "It's _so_ obvious if you know his secret. It's basically his journal to keep track of the ghosts he fights. He had to change it after we found out his first one was Paulina Fenton."

"We just passed the portal," Vlad said, pointing to a purple football. Jazz and Maddie ignored him.

"I still don't understand how that relates to you," Jazz said. "You're _married_."

"Maddie? Jazz?" Vlad asked. Maddie turned to Vlad.

"Yes, Vlad?" she asked. Vlad pointed behind him.

"The portal's that way," he said, and Jazz turned the vehicle around quickly, waking Danny in the process.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" he asked sleepily. Maddie sighed.

"Almost," she answered quietly. The giant purple football came into view and she smiled. Jazz glanced in the rearview mirror and saw her mother leaning against Vlad's arm.

_I just hope Danny doesn't find out_, she thought silently. _Or Dad._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you all SO much for the reviews! I'm so glad to know that people are reading this story, even if it is horrible. Many thanks go out to Sapphire for keeping me with this story and threatening me if I didn't update. So I'm doing two chapters at once. Maybe after that she'll leave me alone for a while. So, without further adieu I present to you… **

**Chapter 5 **

As soon as the Specter Speeder passed through the portal, Danny, Maddie, Jazz, and Vlad jumped out of the vehicle, weapons at ready. Jazz and Danny were back to back, Jazz with the Fenton Thermos and Danny sporting a green ball of energy with his hands. Maddie and Vlad both had guns, charged up and ready to go.

"I've got your back, sis," Danny whispered, and Jazz nodded. "Where is he?" he asked outloud. He screamed as a red blast hit him in the side, sending him into the Specter Speeder. He fell to the ground, leaving a dent in the side of the metal vehicle. He moaned and held his head, which was pounding loudly.

"Danny!" Jazz cried, and Maddie fired a blast at the ghost, who dodged it easily. Jazz ran over to her now human brother. "Are you okay, Danny?" she asked. Danny nodded and stood back up.

"Honestly, Maddie, you think you can beat me?" Plasmius asked, inching closer to the woman. She backed up until she hit a wall. "I am much more powerful than you."

"You wouldn't hurt her, would you, Plasmius?" Danny asked, causing the ghost to turn around. "You love her. You wouldn't hurt the one you love."

"Love?" Plasmius asked, chuckling. "Daniel, I have no feelings. I'm a ghost."

"I'm your friend," Maddie said softly. Plasmius turned back to her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm a ghost. I have no friends," he said, then charged up a blast. "When I was half human, my emotions held me back. But now… now I'll kill anyone who ruined my life, including you!" Plasmius never got a chance to shoot, however, because a shot hit him in the back, startling him. All eyes turned to the source of the blast.

Vlad was standing, weakly, with a bazooka on his shoulder. He looked like he was about to faint. "Vlad!" Danny called out. He transformed and quickly flew over to the older man, whose eyes rolled back. Danny struggled to hold the man up in his arms. "He's losing energy again! Why? Plasmius, answer me!" The ghost laughed heartily.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" he asked in amusement. "Of course, you're only fourteen. You don't even have full control of your powers."

"Vlad," Maddie whispered as Plasmius made his way towards Danny and Vlad. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. "Danny, get Vlad out of the room. NOW!"

"Wha—"

"Don't ask questions, just go," she said. "And stay with him. Don't worry about me, sweetie, Jazz and I will handle Plasmius."

"I'll go with Vlad," Jazz offered. "Danny's a much better fighter than me." She ran over to where Vlad was and Danny took her hand. Then the three of them turned intangible and phased through the floor.

Meanwhile, Maddie was dodging Plasmius' attacks, while countering them with her own. A minute later Danny phased back through the floor, his fist making contact with Plasmius' jawbone. He suddenly attacked with a barrage of blasts, sending Plasmius into a wall.

"Don't. Touch. My. Mom," Danny stated angrily. "EVER!" He opened the thermos and sucked Plasmius into the contraption.

"You're too late. You can't save him," was the last thing Plasmius said before disappearing into the darkness. Danny looked up at Maddie, who looked back at him with fearful eyes.

"Oh no, Vlad," Danny said, then grabbed his mother's wrist and phased them through the floor and two walls until they came to the room where Jazz and Vlad were. Vlad was still unconscious, and Jazz looked like she was about to cry.

"Danny, something's wrong," she said frantically. "His breathing is ragged and his pulse is almost nonexistent. What's going on?"

"He's losing his life energy. We need to find a way to merge Plasmius and Masters back together," Danny said.

"I don't know," Maddie said. "I was going to make one while you were fighting, but I guess instinct kicked in and I wanted to be part of the fight." She got onto her knees beside Vlad. "Please wake up, Vlad. You can't leave us like this. _Please_." Danny and Jazz looked at each other skeptically.

_What is she doing?_ Danny seemed to ask.

_I have no idea,_ Jazz answered mentally. "Mom, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Jazz, I don't know," Maddie said, looking up for a moment at her worried children before turning back to Vlad.

**Author's End Note: And don't you think I forgot about Jack! The next chapter is going to consist of two things. First, a short little section with Jack and the rest of the gang, and then we go back to Maddie, Danny, Jazz, and Vlad. Thanks for reading and please review. I welcome new reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING_**

**_WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING_**

**_WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING_**

**_WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING_**

**_WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 5, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT. I HAVE POSTED TWO CHAPTERS AT ONE TIME, SO YOU MAY HAVE MISSED THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. _**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, here's the last chapter. Yes, I know it's short, so sue me. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter 6 **

"I wonder why Danny didn't come over to my house today," Sam stated as they stood on the porch of the Fenton household. They had come to see where Danny was. When the door opened, Jack was standing there.

"Hi, Mr. Fenton, is Danny home?" Tucker asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, actually, Danny, Jazz, and Maddie are all gone somewhere. Vladdie was here earlier, maybe they all went somewhere together, but why didn't they take me with them?" he asked them. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Wait, Vlad was here?" Sam asked. At the man's confused look, she smiled. "Well, how about we just come in and watch television. Is that okay, Mr. Fenton?"

"But what about Dan—" Tucker began, but Sam jabbed his ribs.

"We're going to wait for him until they get back from wherever they went," she said convincingly. Tucker blinked, then a look of realization dawned on his face and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go watch Dora the Explorer," he said happily, running past Jack and jumping on the couch. Sam stared at him incredulously.

"Okay, one, it's four o'clock, that comes on at nine in the _morning_. And two, why do you still watch that show?" she asked. Tucker turned on the television.

"Yeah, I know what time it comes on, but Danny has Comcast, remember? Which means we can watch whatever we want, whenever we want to," he said.

"Okay…" Sam said, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Let's count the rocks we need to jump on to cross the Crocodile River," the television said.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho!" Tucker said proudly. Sam looked at him fearfully.

"I don't even know why I became friends with you," she said, taking the book from the end table. She opened up the book and started reading it.

* * *

"How long is this going to take you?" Danny asked again. Maddie fumbled around with equipment.

"Just a few minutes once I find everything. Goodness, he has so many things in this lab," she said to herself. "Aha!" She picked up a device and Danny stared at it. He recognized it, and he didn't like what it was.

_I'm guessing if you could reach into me and rip out my humanity—which, by the way, is totally gross—you can get the medallion out, too. Then I'll pop back into the past like Sam and Tucker did. _

_Or I could just destroy you and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you? _

_All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. I honored your wishes. No more painful human emotions to drag you down. _

"No," Danny whispered. Maddie put the gloves on her hands and Danny backed up. "Mom, keep those things away from me. Please."

"Dear, what's wrong?" Maddie asked. Danny finally remembered something.

_I got rid of those wretched gloves as soon as I saw what you could do with the right amount of power. _

"The bastard," Danny whispered. "He was going to use them against me. He knew that I would believe him, and he knew I would be caught off guard."

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked. Jazz looked at Danny.

_Are you okay? _her eyes asked. Danny shook his head.

"Those gloves… turned me into a monster," Danny said softly. "You can use them, just… not around me. Please."

"Okay, Danny," Maddie said, smiling. "Jazz, could you let Plasmius out? Then I'm going to grab him and merge him back together with Vlad."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jazz asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"It works," Danny said dully. Jazz hit the release button on the thermos and Plasmius was released into the room. He started to take off through the ceiling but Danny grabbed his ankle. "You are NOT going ANYWHERE!" he yelled, and Maddie grabbed Plasmius with one hand. Danny glared daggers at Plasmius, and the ghost stopped struggling against Maddie. Danny had won. How was that possible? Danny was fourteen!

Maddie then shoved Plasmius into Vlad, and Vlad started glowing. Maddie backed up and waited. Finally Vlad's eyes opened and everyone in the room sighed with relief. Vlad propped himself up onto his feet. "What happened?" he asked, and Danny laughed lightly.

"We had a little run-in with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. But everything's okay now," Danny explained. "Are you feeling okay?"

"A bit dizzy, but nothing I can't get over with sleep," Vlad said. "I'm perfectly fine, Daniel." Maddie embraced him tightly.

"Thank God," she said. Vlad blinked and looked to Danny, who shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go home," she said, and Jazz nodded in agreement. They all started through the hallway and up the stairs to where the Specter Speeder was.

"So, you're Vlad Plasmius _and _Vlad Masters now, right?" Danny asked. Vlad nodded, then glanced at Maddie, who was staring straight in front of her, ignoring everybody purposely. "I had to tell her. You would have done the same thing."

"I don't understand, Daniel, why did you help me?" Vlad asked. Danny smirked.

"Life's no fun without an archenemy who's in love with your mom, trying to kill your dad, and trying to make you his apprentice," he said. "And we all know you love Mom. I think she even knows. You saved her, you know. You probably don't remember it, you were losing energy, fast."

"Yes, and I'm so glad you did, Vlad," Maddie said. She turned and kissed his cheek as they stepped into the vehicle. "Time to head home."

* * *

Once again, as Jazz drove, Danny slept in the front seat, and Maddie and Vlad slept in the backseat, leaning on each other as they slept. "We're here," Jazz said loudly, waking everyone up. "And Danny, you snore really loud."

"Honestly, Daniel," Vlad joked. "I could hardly go to sleep with all that racket."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Snort-When-I-Sleep," Jazz said, earning a glare from Vlad. She laughed, and Maddie laughed shortly afterwards. Vlad looked hurt, and Maddie frowned playfully at him.

"Aw, what's wrong?" she asked. Vlad turned his head, deliberately ignoring her. "Vlad…" she said threateningly. "Vladimir Masters, you look at me right now." Vlad sighed and turned around.

"What?" he snapped. "And never, _ever _use my full name."

"Then don't use mine," Danny said, then laughed and ducked when a small blast was thrown his way. "What? I'm just telling the truth." Vlad turned back to Maddie.

"Now, what did you want?" he asked. Maddie grinned and kissed his lips lightly. "What…?"

"Just like kindergarten," she said. "Do you remember that, Vlad? When we first met? We met even before we met Jack. We used to be the best of friends."

"Just like Sam and Tucker…" Danny mumbled, thinking nobody had heard him. But in reality, Jazz and Maddie had heard it.

"Vlad," she said. "Do you remember in middle school, when we dated for a while?" Danny started choking. "It didn't work out, because we could never agree on a place to go." Vlad nodded.

"Maddie, what does that have to do with now?" Vlad asked. Maddie smiled.

"I used to pick on Jack when we were little, even though he was my friend. He was a little nerd, and I ignored him sometimes because I was popular. But after school, he was my best friend, and after a while I started ignoring _you_," she said. "And I didn't mean to, I really didn't. Then in college, the accident with the portal… Jack and I sort of abandoned you after that. When you finally got out of the hospital, Jack and I were married. I know it must have come as a shock to you, but honestly, I thought we were through." She kissed his cheek. "I guess you didn't. Vlad, I love you, I really do, but more like a dear friend, and not like I love Jack. I'm really sorry, Vlad."

Jazz parked the Specter Speeder and they all got out of the vehicle. Maddie hugged Vlad once more and smiled as she stepped back. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Adults…" he muttered, then walked upstairs.

"Come on! Vamanos! Everybody, let's go! Come on, let's get to it. I know that we can do it!" Tucker's voice horribly sang out. "Where are we going? Bluebird's tree! Where are we going? Bluebird's tr—"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Sam's voice screamed over Tucker's voice. Danny chuckled as his two best friends came into view. Sam was attempting to read a book, and Tucker was watching (and singing along with) Dora the Explorer.

"Hey, guys, you'll never believe the day I've had," Danny said, plopping onto the couch between Tucker and Sam. "So, Tucker, have you ever thought of getting your vocal chords removed?"

**Author's Note: IT IS DONE! Well, I don't own Comcast, Dora the Explorer, or the "Vamanos" song. And I put some more quotes from The Ultimate Enemy in there, as well as a quote from "High School Musical". So how did you like it? Please read and review. **


End file.
